The Cat Chimera
by anime lover456
Summary: A little girl is left with the Elric family, but she is taken away and transmuted. Let's give Al a chance at love. AlxOC.


Hey, this is my first story EVERso I want some nice reviews. Just to explain something, I'm using th Manga version of Greed, how he wasn't imprisoned in Lab 5 for like, his whole life.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be sitting here? No, I would be in Al's amour, dancing. ****

* * *

****Chapter one: The Baby**

**Normal POV**

King Bradley, a.k.a Pride, looked over the city from his large office. As he predicted Envy had come to him right on time, "What is it that you bring Envy?"

"Well Pride, aren't we in a hurry today," Envy said, "Nothing's wrong, I just-,"

"Hurry up Envy, I don't have all day," Pride said

Envy looked insulted then he relaxed, "Fine then, Greed's woman had her baby,"

"What is it?"

"Don't know, a boy I think, but I was pushed out of the room. What did the boss say about this?" Envy surveyed the scene

"The boss said to kill the woman, she knows to much and don't worry about the baby, just leave it where it is and if the boy comes to close to Greed, then we'll have another Homunculi to help us,"

"The boy may not have Greed's traits,"

"Doesn't matter, it won't be able to die that easily, will it?"

"No I guess not," Envy said reluctantly

* * *

Hoenhime Elric walked, whistling a happy tune. His wife, Trisha, had given birth to another son. Alright, maybe that was two months ago but still he was happy, but he was late home from getting the groceries from the small corner store.

Up ahead of him was a woman holding a bundle of rags. She seemed to be in a daze. He was going to ask her if she needed any help with anything but she seemed to be okay, apart from looking like she was in a daze, of course.

About half up the last hill, the woman collapsed. She gasped out and Hoenhime could hear it from where he had been standing.

Hoenhime ran up to her, "Are you alright," he asked her, dropping next to her.

She smiled up at him and clutched the bundle to her chest, "I guess travelling just after child birth wasn't a good thing," she said. Hoenhime realised what the bundle was. It was a baby. "Please," she said, "Please take care of her. Her name is Melinda," Hoenhime didn't know what to do. But he took the baby that the woman was holding out to him, "Thank you," then she fainted

Hoenhime froze for a moment. He felt for a pulse and found one, "Hold on, miss," he mumbled before getting up, baby in hand, groceries lay forgotten on the ground. Hoenhime took off for his house, containing his wife and two sons.

* * *

Coming back to the spot of where he had left the woman, Hoenhime gasped as he saw that the woman was gone, "I swear," he said turning to his wife, "There was a woman was here,"

* * *

Trisha nodded, "I believe you, maybe she left, in hope that her daughter would have a better family," she said thoughtfully

"So her name is Melinda?" Trisha said cuddling the tiny girl. A one year old blond headed boy sat next to her. Trisha smiled at the boy and showed him Melinda, "This is your new little sister Ed," she said

Edward smiled at her, and then looked at Alphonse. He pointed to him, "Yes and that's your little brother, Alphonse," Hoenhime said, ruffling Edward's hair a little.

**

* * *

****Melinda's POV****

* * *

****A few years later. **

(Ed is seven at this time and Alphonse and Melinda are six)

"Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled as I ran towards the house with Trisha in front of it, taking the clothing off of the line.

In my hand I held a basket of fruit that I had picked for Trisha, "Come on!" I yelled to Edward and Alphonse as they came up onto the top of the hill.

I ran down the hill towards the bottom with the Ed and Al right behind me. Mu long black hair flew in behind as I ran. I knew this because I could feel it swishing against my neck.

Reaching the bottom, I called out to Trisha, "Trisha, look what we found!" Trisha saw me coming and stopped what she was doing. Once she saw the fruit, she smiled, "Well done. I was starting to think that you three weren't coming back," then Trisha bent down to pick up the washing as Ed and Al came up, "Oh and Winery came around to see if you three wanted to play with her. You can go if you want," Trisha added as she placed the fruit in with the clothing and walked back into the house, kicking off her shoes as she entered the door way.

Edward looked excited, "Come on, you two lets go, and Mel, you get the ball too,"

I stuck her tongue out at Edward. I really did hate this job, especially if the ball was in a patch of thorns, "Fine, I'll meet you two there," I said turning around but stopped, "Where did you last see it?"

"Over by the grape vine," Al said as he took off after his brother. The grape vine? Near all those thorns. I was going to get my own back against those two.

I ran over to the grape vine and pushed bushes around so that I could see the ball, "Come on where are you?" I whispered, "Ahh, there you are," I said happily as I picked up the round kicking ball. As I looked up I stopped for a moment. There were eyes looking at me.

I dropped the ball as the eyes continued to stare at me, "Melinda," a voice whispered

I could feel my eyes widen. Suddenly my scream cut through the air like a knife. My scream must have sounded Trisha, Edward, Alphonse and Winery because they came running towards me. The eyes still watched me, "Damned girl," the voice said then the eyes disappeared.

I fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees in an effort to feel warm again. Trisha came up and hugged me, "What's wrong Mel?" she asked me, rubbing my back

"Someone was watching me," My voice quivered, "Through there," I said and pointed towards the bushes past the grape vine, "The person knew my name," Trisha hugged me tighter as Ed, Al and Winery came running up.

"What happened?" Edward asked, trying to see me past his mother's hug.

"Nothing, Edward. Winery," Trisha said looking up at Winery.

"Yes Trisha?" Winery said

"Could you please get your father for me?" Trisha asked, getting up along with me. I was still crying from being scared. I hated this because Edward and Alphonse always teased me when I cried.

Winery nodded and ran towards her house, "Come on Mel, and let's get you inside now. There's no reason to be scared now, we're all here, and no one's is going to hurt you," Trisha said soothingly to me. I allowed myself to be taken back inside the house, but the feeling of being watched never went away.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!


End file.
